


Spring Breeze

by VPT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of swearing because Gavin, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, But Nines and Connor work there, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hank has a musical instrument store, Jock!Gavin, M/M, Nerd!RK1700, No Beta, RK1700 are twins, That makes no phcking sense, but it’s okay. RK900 is a badass Nerd, but they aren’t very creative because it’s Gavin, grammar is fucked, he will protec everybody, reallg spontaneous and self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPT/pseuds/VPT
Summary: Gavin has anger management issue, but it’s okay. He doesn’t need help with it. He has football. And that is all he has. He likes to call himself a lone wolf, but in truth, he is just really lonely. And his foul mouth doesn’t help. Everybody hates him. Even his brother walked out and just left, leaving him behind with an abusive father who likes to drink and makes his life hell better than actually live like a decent human.And now, even football is going to be stripped from him if he doesn’t improve his grade. The fucking typical.School life is terrible. He just wants to finish school, have a football scholarship and stay as far away from his father as humanly possible. But everything seems so hard.That is, until he has a friend. A rather unexpected one.





	1. Phcking hormone.

_“If you don’t improve your grade, you will be kicked out of the team and you could kiss Year End Championship goodbye, Reed.”_

Gavin bites his lower lips and angrily kicks the can lying around on the pavement. “Fuck!” He curses out loud, earning a few disapproval looks from bystanders. But has Gavin fucking Reed ever gave a shit about that?

_“You are talented, Gavin. Everybody knows that. But your attitude would never get you anywhere.”_

Who fucking cares? Football is the only place where he can release his anger, and it is now about to be take away from him.

“Fuck!” Another one, this one louder than the first as he bruises his knuckles on the wall of a music instrument store.

If only he has been as smart as his brother, perhaps he could have get away from here sooner. But he couldn’t read a book anymore without his head beginning to feel like someone switched his brain with a rock and than uses another rock and hit his head with it. _Again and again and fucking again._

It must have been louder than he expected, because the door to the music instrument shop opened and out stepped a tall figure clad in black. Black jeans that hugs perfectly lean long legs. Turtle neck with sleeves pulled up to elbows, revealing pale ghastly skin. Gavin trails up until he meets a pair of cold grey eyes and he stills his suddenly rapid beating heart with a sneer. One of his schoolmates. A fucking _nerd_.

“What the fuck do you want nerd?” He spits out. And the boy in front of him narrowed his perfectly shaped eyes. Gavin must be crazy to think of a nerd attractive. But he has seen him a few time on school, the oversized uniform and large glasses hid all of his attractive features away. _He is thinking about a nerd with ‘attractive’. He must be going crazy. Even before he hit the books?_

“Your hand is bleeding.” Disregarding Gavin’s rude words, the boy just calmly said instead. And then his tall, lean and beautiful body just leans backward, giving him room to move in. “Come inside, I’ll help you look at it.”

_“Your fucking mouth is the reason nobody gives a shit about you, Reed.”_

To release his anger and loneliness. The field is the only place where Gavin can feel like he isn’t facing the world alone. But true to his character, he should just give that dickwad a punch in that perfect nose of his and fucking leave. With a few good insults in as well. Instead, for some reason down at the pit of his stomach, at the back of his head. He didn’t.

The inside is considerably warmer than outside and Gavin shrugs of his jacket, standing there unsure of what to do next. Until the boy came back from whatever it is he was doing behind that green door with a small metal box in his hands.

“Sit.” Gavin doesn’t realize he was following a direct order from the boy until he has obediently sat down on of the tool inside the shop. And the small approval in the other’s eyes makes him feel... _good? Needed? What the fuck is going on?_ “Give me your hand.”

 _Fuck!_ Gavin obliges. What is with him today? Gavin doesn’t get to finish looking for an answer for that question as he shivers when cold skin touches his.

“Shit, you are cold!” He mumbles under his breath. But Gavin doesn’t pull back, he just complains but still sits still for long, almost freezing fingers to work on his hand. And his mouth can’t stop once it has been opened. “What’s your name?”

The boy lifts one of his eyebrows in amusement. And on with that deep, suggestive voice that makes Gavin follow mindlessly again. “Nines.”

Nines? Who the fuck named their child that? “You name is a fucking number? Why?”

And in a monotonous tone, Nines tells him: “Because I have eight dead siblings.”

“Oh shit!” Gavin panicked. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth. He fucking _knows_ it. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked!”

And Nines smiles, just a small lift at the corner of his lips but it was so captivating, Gavin wants to memorize it. _Shit he is having a crush on some guy he just met._

“I was only kidding.” A small comforting pat on Gavin’s knee. “It’s just a lucky number that my mother really likes.”

Gavin stares at him, mouth agapes. Who in their right fucking mind jokes like that? And he stands quickly before he can register what he was doing. “You are a sick fuck.” He throws words in Nines’ face and leaves the place. Heart fucking pounding as he walks home because fucking hell, that was a really beautiful and fucking sinful smile.

_Fucking hormone._


	2. Chapter 2

Going to school the next day is more nerve wrecking than Gavin has expected after years of studying here. But the thought of maybe he could catch a glimpse of icy steel eyes again...

“Shit!” Gavin curses silently to himself. He is acting like all of those girls fawning over some hot shithead dudes.

Resting his head against the cool surface of the canteen table, Gavin closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind of Nines’ stupid smile. _Fucking nerd and his fucking... everything!_

**Clang!**

A loud noise rang across the canteen, but hardly anyone cares to stop their conversations, they keeps on and to those who were looking for another topic picks on the now up side down tray of food on the floor and a group of letterman jacket surrounds a familiar figure. _Too fucking familiar._

“Hey! Fucking fuckheads!” Gavin yells from his table, gaining everybody’s attention in the room to himself, and the leader of the group, Zlatko turns to him. Of fucking course it is Zlatko, that manipulative bastard.

“Reed?” Zlatko asked, surprise cleared on his face. “What do you want?” And then it disappeared, replaced with disgusting amusement on that over oily face.

And Gavin Reed sometimes thinks that using his words isn’t as fun and effective as his fists.

And shit went down hill from there until Gavin is barely stable on his feet, knuckles busted again and the sting on his lips tells him it must have split open. Zlatko and his goons do no better. Because the magnificent thing about having no friends is that he has more time for training and doesn’t waste his time on party and chicks and bullying people.

But still, they has the advantage of number. And Gavin is slowly losing ground.

“You will fucking pay for this, Reed.” Zlatko spits at his feet before they launches again.

And everything is like in slow motion when Gavin sees milk splatters on Zlatko head. And then Zlatko fucking slides across the floor on his stomach, nose definitely broke as it made contact with the floor.

Gavin snaps his head up and sees Nines standing where Zlatko was, staring down at the remaining boys. Gavin just has ground again as punches are thrown again. And for a nerd, Nines is no joke when it comes to fighting.

It is like fucking porn to Gavin.

“Apologize.” Nines said coldly, shoe pressing hard down Zlatko’s back, who is forced to kneel in front of... _shit!_ Gavin just realizes that the one they just saved is not Nines.

_What the fuck?_

And now, taking a closer look, there are definitely differences. Brown round eyes replaced steely grey ones and a much more healthier skin. Even the height and posture are not matching up either.

“Sorry! I’m fucking sorry okay!” Zlatko said profusely and Nines finally let the fucking rat go. But the look Zlatko left behind tells Gavin that this won’t be the end.

“You alright?” It takes him a painfully long moment to realize Nines was asking him.

“I see that you two have met before then.” Connor said from beside him, a small thankful smile on his lips. “Thank you so much. If it not were for you, I don’t think we are going to make it.” Gavin doubts that as he glances at Nines, still so fucking perfect and unfazed. “I’m Connor. Richard’s twin.”

_Richard?_ Gavin stares dumbly at them. And it must be so great because Connor gives him a small surprise laugh.

“He told you his name was Nines?” Connor glances back at his twin, “He must have really liked you.” He looks curiously for a few moment at Nines. And fuck, that small smirk Nines just suddenly casually throws his way.

_Shit! Shit!_ He is fucking blushing.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Nines’ attention is no longer on him and Gavin gives a small sigh of relief.

“I’m okay now, aren’t I?” Connor respond, taming down his twin. “Really, thank you.” He said to Gavin again. “I noticed that they are your teammates. You must have gotten yourself in big trouble because of that.”

Gavin just waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not like I would stay any longer. My grades are too fucking low, they are planning to kick me out anyway.”

Connor looks mildly surprised as his language, but the young boy soon accepted it. “Then we can help you.”

“What?”

“Me and my brother could tutor you.” Nines’ raises an eyebrow at Connor’s words. And Gavin expects a protest. Because who in their fucking right mind would be willing to talk to him more than necessary, let alone tutor his fucked brain.

“That could work.” But then again, Nines isn’t exactly right in his head.


	3. So trade that typical for something colorful.

When Nines was a kid, he was jealous of Connor’s ability to freely show his emotion. He could cry easily, laugh easily, never hold it in, never have trouble expressing it. Always so open.

The first time Nines ever saw Connor hiding something was in fifth grade, when it was becoming harder and harder to be the new kids.

Connor had returned home that day with such a fake smile and it had looked so wrong on his face. So Nines came to school the next day, beat up the two boys claimed to be Connor’s friends. It was so worth it, every bruises and splits, to see the two boys begging under his shoe.

It was his responsibility to protect Connor after all.

It soon becomes a cycle every time they moved. Someone would mistake the two of them at first, but then it is so easy to tell which is which. Friendly Connor and his quiet twin.

Sure, his personality earns him a few admirers, people who claimed to have a crush on him proudly. But they were too open that it feels wrong for him. So he just ignores everything. Emotionally detached, one would say.

That is, until he came to Detroit, earned a part time job at Hank’s Musical Instrument store and had a jock punched the wall.

Gavin Reed is different. He hides his emotions and yet somehow still so open, so easy to read. And perhaps Nines has been bored for too long, has had too little human contact that he... likes Gavin.

Not to mention, Gavin Reed is really warm. It feels good against his always too cold skin.

Fighting has always been natural for Nines. And after he became Connor’s guardian, the little him has been so obsessed with it to the point his grades dropped dramatically. But he got so good at it, no one wants to mess with them anymore. So it was a beneficial sacrifice. Not like it was hard to get his grades back up again.

But he had never fought alongside someone. A partner? And Gavin fits in so nicely beside him.

It didn’t surprise him when he said yes to Connor’s idea. His brother always knows what’s best after all.


	4. Cause we’re so young (that we’re probably gonna die)

“What the fuck do you want?” His father sneers and even from this faraway, Gavin could smell the putrid scent of alcohol. Normally, others would wrinkle their nose in the face of such disgusting smell, but Gavin is far too accustomed to it and what would happen if he did.

“Dinner is ready.” Instead, he said calmly to his father, hands itching to curl into fists but doesn’t.

“Fuck dinner.” His father grumbles drunkenly, resting his head against the wall outside a rundown pub. “Go buy your fucking daddy another bottle of wine, brat!”

Gavin just turned on his heels and walked away then, ignoring the half mumbled words his father throws at him.

“You fucking piece of shit. Why don’t you just fucking die already. And your fucking mom. That whore.”

His father doesn’t care anyway.

He returns to the warm and fuzzing smell of his grandma’s cooking. The old woman looks at him with a soft smile, old wrinkles around her eyes makes it even warmer and Gavin sighs in his grandma’s open arms.

She sighs and pats his back. “Oh my dear. What kind of father forgets his own son’s birthday?”

Gavin Reed has never needed to celebrate his birthday anyway. Who the fuck would want to celebrate the reminder that yes, you has passed another fucking year on Earth and no, you are still a fucking useless dirt?

But he has never had the heart to tell his grandma that anyway. And every years, she will just make a small dinner with his favorite dish and a small cake. At least he has stopped crying like a fucking baby once he got into the football team.

“Ma, I’m going to home late tomorrow.” He announces as they are cleaning the dishes. The reason behind it suddenly makes him too embarrassed to talk about it face to face in dinner with his grandma. Not that it stops her interest anyway.

“Ooh, has you finally asked Tina out on a date? Sweet little girl.” Gavin is certain that his expression is mortified enough for her to stop with that train of thought. But apparently it doesn’t. “You should quick, dear. Or else once she falls into some other guy’s arms, you would be weeping your heart out.”

“Ma! We are not even friends!” He almost screamed, certain that his face is now bright red with how hot it feels. “We just sit next together in class!”

“Oh?” She looks skeptical and fucking amused.

“A friend is just helping me with schoolwork tomorrow!”

“A friend huh?” Jesus Christ...

“A dude! He is a dude!” Gavin groaned, mortified at the growing amusement in his grandma’s expression.

“You know that I wouldn’t care who you like. I’ll always support you know matter what.” And she pats his shoulder comfortingly.

Shit! This is taking a terrible turn. But still, Gavin thinks, as he tries to explain himself to his grandma, that it is nice to know.

Gavin has been anxiously waiting for the ring bell. He keeps glancing toward the clock and his goddamn leg won’t stop shaking under the table.

“Jesus! Gav! What is wrong with you?!” Tina finally throws her pen down and groans, “I have never seen you like this before!”

Gavin tries to stop the nervous tick, even though that no, he is not fucking nervous about having a damn tutor. But shit, he is going to meet Nines after this. Face to face. And Nines is going to know how fucking stupid he is.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Gavin said. “Just had too much coffee this morning.”

“You should slow down on that. You are going to-“ The rest is forgotten, ignored as the bell rang loudly and with the speed of light, Gavin grabs his stuffs, hastily says goodbye to a dumbfounds Tina and leaves.

His lungs are fucking burning when he stands outside the library. And there Nines is, sitting in a corner with the goddamn sun behind his back, creating contrast with his black turtleneck and blending in with ghastly pale skin. If Gavin has even an ounce of artistic in him, he might be able to decipher how poetic that scene is. But he is fucking not. And yet, his heart is still beating like crazy when he walks toward Nines.

“You are earlier than I expected.” Nines commented when Gavin tried to uninterestedly throw his bag down on the wooden surface of the table.

“Yeah, well. Don’t fucking get used to it.” He should have a reminder to be ‘fashionable’ late next time then. “Where is the other you?” He asked, making a show to look around to hide how nervous he is.

“He ran into a... problem of sort at the store.” Nines answered, shrugging his shoulder than reaches for his backpack. “Math or literature?”

A simple question, yet it took Gavin longer than he would like to answer. “Whatever.”

And Nines fucking moved close to him, shoulder touching shoulder. And fuck, Gavin is too fucking nervous and self conscious to focus on the words in front of him.

“Literature it is.”


End file.
